Flush cut sawing is conventionally performed by means of heavy machines, which typically are carried by wheeled vehicles or by carriers on rails or the like, which make them cumbersome to install and often also to handle. Another drawback, besides that they typically are expensive, is that they are special-type machines, which have only a restricted field of use. However, also more simple and less expensive, light, hand-held and hand-operated flush-cutting machines are known in the art, such as angle grinding machines. Such machines, on the other hand can cut only to quite small depths, and are not very efficient cutters either. Besides, they have typically drawbacks from an ergonomic point of view. Therefore, for these and other reasons, there exists a need for flush cut sawing or cutting machines which do not have the mentioned or other serious drawbacks or shortcomings.